


Release

by LeeLee0474



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLee0474/pseuds/LeeLee0474
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was Fiona thinking as she waited for the doors to open?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> I attempted this as just thoughts Fi was having as she left jail. Might be disjointed, but I wanted it to be that way because she was letting her mind wander.

As I wait for the the heavy metal doors to open, I stand there frozen for a moment. I'm almost nervous about what is on the other side waiting for me. I know Anson is dead. I know Michael is fine. I really have no reason to be nervous. I'm being silly.

I fix my hair and smooth out my dress.

This damn dress. I should burn this dress when I get home. Its the dress he last saw me in before my orange nightmare. I'm sure for the longest time all he could envision was me getting arrested. Did he have nightmares worse than just replaying that scene over and over? Does he know that all I can remember sometimes is hearing him screaming my name in desperation, seeing him holding the letter I left and then tilting his head to the side as if to question my actions? Does he know how hard I cried after his first visit? Will he ever know how sorry I am? I never meant to break him, but I did. I'll have to fix things when we get home.

Home. Are my snowglobes safe? Did Michael or anyone take care of my plants? Did anyone take care of Michael? Sam said he would and Sam is always true to his word. He truly is an honorable man.

Sam. Poor Sam. He must have been through hell. I am sure he told Michael all about our plan and I am sure Michael was angry. I hope Sam weathered Hurricane Michael ok. I hope Michael didn't abuse Sam too much and at the same time I hope Sam knocked sense into Michael when needed. If he didn't turn to Sam, I hope he at least turned to Jesse.

Jesse. I hope he is ok too. Whatever his differences were with Michael, I hope he put them aside. If not for Michael, than for my sake at least. Jesse can be spiteful at times, but when the chips are down he is a good man.

The buzzer sounds and the door opens. I see three figures. I walk past the door and want to collapse. I realize who came for me.

My men. My three men. They all came for ME. Michael starts to walk to me but I end up running into his arms. I run into the arms of MY man. The only man I have ever loved and would die to protect.

His grip on me is vice-like. I am scared. Something is wrong. Maybe its just me. I have to lighten the mood. This should be a happy occasion. I tell him "It took you long enough I was starting to think you didn't need me.."

He tells me "Fi, I need you now more than ever." His eyes and voice are filled with such sorrow. I am terrified.

Have you ever had someone hold you so tight and bury their face against your neck and hair? It's the best and worst feeling in the world. Its the best because someone loves you so much and you are their haven. Its also the worst because something is wrong and they just want to hide away in your arms.

Whatever it is that is wrong, I'm with Michael, MY Michael, and we'll get through this together.


End file.
